Shinnychan 2: I'm WHAT!
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Yup, we got a sequel! You may remember a little... incident at the end of Shinnychan itself, and here's the result! May be rewritten. Warning: leaves quite a bit to your imagination.


Okay, I'm uploading what could be several chapters of this Shinnychan sequel as a one shot. There's only one reason for this: I'm lazy, and currently playing Adventure Quest with Hotaru. And winning! So if you want suspense, read each POV a little at a time. It's kinda a disappointment to tell you the truth... I really think I flopped. So... what do you think?

Shinny-chan 2: I'm WHAT?!

HK: Well, Shinny-chan's finally finished, so here comes the promised sequel!

Shinrei: I still hate you.

HK: Aww, even if you're a guy again?

Shinny: Yes.

HK: Well, then I don't need to feel too bad about this!

Shinny-chan: What?

HK: (smirks)

Sasuke: (smirks)

Shinny-chan: WHAT?!

Hotaru: (glances at Shinny, eyes widen)

HK: Anyway, on with the story!

Shinny-chan: What? (notices) I'M GONNA-

Fubuki's POV:

Today is the worst day of my life. I just learned that Shinrei is male again. After he slept with Keikoku. Damn. I don't care if he's male or female, but it was so much more… convenient when he was female. Though he does still have his feminine charm… Well, if I can't have Shinrei's heart, I'll at least do my best to drive him away from Keikoku!

Yuan's POV: 

Keikoku came to see me today. I haven't seen him cry since he was young and Shinrei dumped water on his head. So I was understandably surprised, but his story surprised me even more. Yes, I had heard about the recent escapades with Shinrei being female, but I didn't pay much attention. But now Keikoku comes and tells me that he fell in love with his brother… or sister… whatever! And slept with him, or her. Now Shinrei is a man again, and it seems Keikoku still loves him. There is a little problem here. Namely, Shinrei brushing my student away so harshly he was reduced to tears! Well, I'm his teacher, and I'll do what I can to help Keikoku regain Shinrei's heart.

Shinrei's POV: 

Thank god that's over. Now life can go back to normal. Nothing weird could possibly happen now…

Keikoku's POV: 

Shinrei doesn't love me anymore. He says he never did. I told him, I don't care if he's a guy or girl, but he just said he never cared about me, and to leave him alone. That hurt, more than anything else. More than Kyo cutting off my arm. I told Yuan, and he said he would help me. I wonder how… and I wonder if that night with Shinrei will change anything… he's been putting on weight…

Fubuki's POV: 

Strange, I thought life would return to normal, but it hasn't. In my training sessions with Shinrei, I keep seeing Saishi and Saisei walking past. They never speak, just look at Shinrei, and laugh. I'm sorry to say this seems to be very distracting to him, as he has begun to put on weight and is feeling a little sensitive about it.

Yuan's POV: 

I don't believe this. We all noticed Shinrei's weight gain, but I didn't manage to connect the dots until Keikoku told me his story a little while back. I had a quick word with Saishi and Saisei, and they confirmed what I already knew. Now the only question is how I tell people, and who I tell. I must use some discretion, because it's a very personal secret, dear to both my student and Shinrei. Because Shinrei is pregnant.

Fubuki's POV: 

I just heard the news from a servant. Apparently he heard it from one of the cooks, who heard it from a maid, who heard it from the cleaner in the Goyousei courtyards, who overheard Chinmei telling Taihaku. Shinrei, my student, is pregnant! Eventually I discovered that it was Yuan who told them of this, and I was outraged! He should have come and told me at once! I am more determined than ever to get between Shinrei and Keikoku.

Yuan's POV: 

It's been a tense few months, but Shinrei's child is due today. There is a slight problem of how the child will be born, because Shinrei is currently male, but Saishi and Saisei have assured me they can do it. They also asked if Keikoku would like to be present, but apparently Shinrei had a screaming fit, furiously demanding that this offer be withdrawn. I'm sure I saw Fubuki smiling when we were told of that.

Fubuki's POV: 

Shinrei is due to have his child in less than an hour. I was astounded when they refused to let me be present for the birth! I am Shinrei's teacher, mentor, and, I hope, friend. How could they keep me from this traumatic time in his life! The child should have been mine in any case!

Yuan's POV:

It was tense for a few hours there, but the child is born, and we're to be allowed inside to see. There's a fair crowd out here… this child is famous almost from the moment of his birth. Well, after all, he is the child of our famous Mibu brothers. Though, one of them was just horny at the time… does that make him a horny love child?

Fubuki's POV:

At last! I am to see the baby. It is a boy, but I haven't heard the name yet…

Yuan's POV:

When we entered the room, Shinrei was cradling the baby in his arms, smiling. When he saw us, though, his smile vanished, and he pushed the child away from him. Keikoku moved around the bed to see, and Shinrei moved slightly towards him, before suddenly drawing back, a slight blush on his cheeks. That made me smile, then Keikoku asked me to come see the child. I looked down at him, then at my pupil.

"He has your eyes, Keikoku." There was a large sigh from the crowd behind me, but Keikoku went cross-eyed, then looked confused.

"No, I've still got them." Smiling at my witless student, I turned to Shinrei.

"What will you call him?" Shinrei looked up at me, and the hint of a smile flittered across his face. It was there and gone to fast to see, but I could sense it.

"Atsui."

Et voila, our in-joke! If you don't get it, and want to, read What Goes Around Comes Around, my very first fic! I'll be adding to that one soon too, believe it or not! I'm also probably going to rewrite this as non-POV, and that might work better. We'll see.


End file.
